This invention relates to improvements in a game table in which a game vaguely similar to shuffleboard may be played with billiard balls, cue sticks, golf balls, golf putters or tossing balls on a level, cushioned surface toward the opposite end of said game table to score points within designated lined areas or a single hole.
While the present invention resembles a shuffleboard table, it is distinctly different in many and major facets. The patent of Stokes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,004 shows a floor type apparatus only, with shape, size and objectives being distinctly different. As is Hall's game table of U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,863 which he reveals a standing ball game table only, also with different shape, size and other features and objectives different. This present ball game table has the ability to do both phases of standing or lying on the ground to perform various games.